In times of need
by Mirsha
Summary: The only thing that can comfort Glinda, after the death of Ama Clutch, is the one thing she is too afraid to ask for. Bookverse, Gelphie, One shot. Please R&R.


NOTE - I was meant to be writing another chapter of my fiyeraba story, instead I wrote this. It's my second Gelphie fic, and I have a feeling it won't be the last (whether that is a good thing or not remains to be seen) Please be kind and review so I know what you think of it - you know you want to.

Disclaimer - Unfortunately, Glinda, Elphaba and anyone else mentioned are not mine.

**In times of need.**

It had been a dull and miserable day; the kind of day where the world never seems to properly wake up, and the grey morning sky mirrors that of the evening. It had been a fitting day, Glinda thought, to have learnt of Ama Clutch's death.

Her passing hadn't come as a shock, as such but they say you can never truly prepare yourself for death, even if it is expected and Glinda knew that to be true. In this case, the prediction of her Ama's demise seemed only to have made the situation grimmer than it already was.

Something was definitely not right; a fact that bothered both Glinda, and her roommate Elphaba, equally; albeit for different reasons. Glinda, herself felt guilty for having lied about Ama Clutch's health when she first arrived at Shiz, and felt her dishonesty somehow labelled her responsible; whilst Elphaba was insistent her death was linked to that of Doctor Dillamond and was desperate to get to the bottom of the matter. But whatever the real circumstances, it hurt like hell, and as Glinda sat, staring into space, she was certain it was an event she'd never really get over.

Since Elphaba and Glinda had become friends, any form of silence between them was rare but for most of that evening, no-one spoke. Glinda was almost afraid to, in case she started crying again and was, this time, unable to stop. And Elphaba, knowing words alone would never be enough to console her friend, felt idle chit chat would only mock the situation.

It was only when the silence became deafening; only when Glinda's tears began to fall without any attempt at speech; only when Elphie found she couldn't stand the tension that filled the room, for even a second longer, that words were finally uttered.

'Glinda' she looked up at Elphaba with deep, blue eyes that had never seemed more exposed, 'Tell me what to do' Elphie pleaded, 'Tell me what you need'

But that was the one thing Glinda couldn't do; a fear of rejection, prevented her from asking, for the one thing she knew would comfort her.

'I...I don't know' she lied, and descended once more into a blur of tears and smudged mascara.

'Oh, Glinda'

Seeing her best friend so distraught broke Elphaba's heart, and had she believed, she would've prayed to the Unnamed god for advice. No-one likes to feel helpless, least of all Elphie but at that moment, she was as powerless as Glinda was vulnerable, and it was starting to anger her.

Unable to sit still whilst her friend was consumed by her grief, she walked over to Glinda's bed and sat beside her, and then she took the girls delicate hand in her own and began to stroke it gently with her thumb. The contact was soothing to Glinda, but more than that it was electricity, pulsing through her veins and leaving her entire body craving for more.

'It'll be alright' Elphie hated herself for resorting to words she knew were predictable, and most likely untrue, but what else was there to say? 'Everything will be back to normal soon, you'll see'

If she were to know just how wrong she was, she might never have spoken, but the beauty of hindsight is that it can never be foreboded.

'I just can't believe she's gone' Glinda clasped Elphaba's hand more tightly, as though it was the one thing still keeping her together, 'everyone's dying, Elphie, everyone's leaving me'

Every inch of her was filled with emotion; sadness, confusion, desperation, and above all an overwhelming sense of desire that had been ignored for too long.

'Well I'm not. I'm not going anywhere'

It was another promise Elphie was uncertain she could keep, and this one ripped into her heart like the sharpest of blades, tearing away at her. But if it calmed Glinda, it was worth the pain.

Glinda looked up, her teary eyes meeting with Elphie's and she managed a smile that could melt hearts.

'I love you, Glinda'

And those words were enough. However innocently they were meant, for Glinda they served as an invitation and her lips were on Elphie's so quickly, that fear had no time in which to protest.

It was no typical first kiss, tentative and marred by nerves; it was passionate, and raw, and so very real.

And as soon as Glinda was sure Elphie wouldn't pull away, she deepened it further, allowing her need to completely take her over.

Her hand reached up to Elphaba's neck, pulling her closer and allowing her to inhale more of Elphie's intoxicating scent, as she kissed her like she had never kissed anyone before.

And Elphie, suddenly not so helpless after all, secured her arm around Glinda's waist, and fought for control; her tongue exploring every part of Glinda's mouth, her free hand trailing down the soft, skin on her bare arms.

Glinda told herself it was acceptable to turn to others in her hour of need; it was what people did, what people were _expected _to do. But although the circumstances had given her the confidence to finally go after what she'd wanted for months - as though, in her vulnerable state she had nothing left to lose - she knew it was passion, and not grief that were now driving her forward.

The desire Glinda had secretly harboured for so long was screaming to be acknowledged and she was no longer willing to deny it, in any way.

'I want you' she said, when she was forced to pull back for air, 'I want you, Elphie'

And who was Elphie to deny her?

Glinda knew exactly what she wanted; she'd known for a long time, and within minutes Elphie was proving she knew just how to provide her with it.

As Glinda grasped; her left hand clutching at the thin bed sheets, and the fingers of her right entangled in Elphie's long, silky hair, Elphaba worked her magic; and despite her inexperience, she knew just how and where to touch Glinda in order to satisfy her.

In a blur of pink and green, their clothes were discarded, their hands were discovering and their bodies were entwined, as one. And, for reasons that Glinda could never fully explain, it helped; Elphaba's touch made her feel alive again, as though the nightmare of the past weeks hadn't entirely succeeded in destroying her, and for that she could never thank her enough.

But thanks were not needed; no words were needed at all, and when Glinda was well, and truly spent, the evening ended how it had begun - in silence. Only this time, Elphie and Glinda lay together, their hands entwined and their hearts racing; in sorrow, in fear and in love.


End file.
